fallout_tesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Copy it here for fucks sake/@comment-28829069-20160706224305
Necromancy was becoming a problem in Skyrim. The Thalmor recognized this, as did everyone, and created a spell. Creating a spell was difficult, but with the power of the ten strongest mages, and priests of Arkay and Meridia, it was accomplished. The spell was quite complicated, and only needed to be done once in order to be taken in effect, and only took effect in Skyrim. The spell was made to catch those preforming necromancy, and it was quite effective. Whenever a necromancer cast a spell considered necromancy, the palms of their hands would turn red, the rest of their skin would turn dark green, and their eyes would become white, black, or gold. The Thalmor couldn't figure out what was different between the eye colors, and thought it was random. It slowly got worse after every spell, becoming darker and darker, and more obvious. The catch was, the Thalmor told nobody about it. It slowly, slowly got recognized among fellow necromancers and vampires. And slowly, became known to everyone in Skyrim, and necromancers were being sentenced to death more than ever before. No one knew why it was happening, it just became apart of life, the way that we accept that plants grow and birds can fly. But some, however, were a bit suspicious on the whole thing, even if they agreed necromancy was wrong. The Thalmor were quick to rid of those who guessed it was their doing. In the end, as usual, the Thalmor got their way. 〜လ〜 Sevin, was, just a normal student at the College of Winterhold. His favorite School of magic was Conjuration, and he was very good at it. Conjuration took a lot of responsibility, mainly because of necromancy, but Sevin never wanted to do something like that. At the end of every week, he would walk down to the Frozen Hearth with some of his friends. He wasn't much of a drinker, although his friends were, so he just tagged along with them. This man named Sam Guevenne would always ask if he wanted to do a drinking competition with a staff as a reward. Sevin asked what kind of staff it was, and Sam refused him any answers, so he declined. On a Fredas, we walked down to the Frozen Hearth as usual, when Sevin suddenly he remember forgot something. "Oh, hold a minute," he called to his friends. "I forgot my book up at the College." "Sevin, come on, you don't need to read when we're down at the Frozen Hearth! Just relax, enjoy yourself!" one of them called. "I enjoy myself by reading," Sevin replied. "Whatever, Sevin, but we aren't waiting. We'll see you there." Sevin nodded and headed back to the College. He marched through the snow, and cast Candlelight to see better. He looked up, and saw a strange figure standing off to the right. Sevin tried to avoid eye contact with the person, but they kept walking closer. Finally, Sevin spoke up. "Excuse me, but is there something I can help you with? The figured stopped, looked up, and in one sudden movement, it hit Sevin hard on the head, and he blacked out, along with his Candlelight. 〜လ〜 Sevin opened his eyes in surprise, gasping at the memory of the other night. His head throbbed with pain, and there was a bruise left where his attacker hit him. Sevin looked around, and saw he was in a type of cell. It had stone a stone floor and walls, which were bare except the bed he was lying on. He heard foot steps, and froze in fear. An Altmer, wearing Thalmor robes, approached his cell and started unlocking it. "Who are you?" Sevin questioned. "Where am I?" "Doesn't matter, Breton," he replied fiercely, opening the door. "And don't try anything on me, or you'll see to my bodyguards. Follow me." Sevin didn't move, and didn't say anything. "Are you deaf? I said move!" he yelled. Sevin stayed where he sat. He scowled in anger. "Fine, doing this the hard way, I see. Grab him, will you?" An Orc with red and white war paint came into his cell and grabbed his arm and dragged Sevin into the hallway, following the Altmer into a room. In the room, there was altar with a dead, female Altmer lying on it. Sevin gasped in horror and tried to pull away from the Orc's grip, to no avail. "I know much about you, Sevin," the Altmer said, and Sevin stopped struggling. "I know your a student of the College of Winterhold. I know you walk with your friends to the Frozen Hearth every Fredas, even though you refuse to drink with them. And most importantly, I know your greatest strength in magic; Conjuration. I've been watching you for sometime, Sevin." "What do you want from me?" Sevin pleaded, and the High Elf only laughed. "Oh, it's very simple Sevin, I'm surprised a bright lad like you hasn't figured it out yet. All I need you to do," the Altmer got very close to him, and was whispering, "is bring that Altmer," he pointed to the woman on the table, "back to life." Sevin gasped. "No! That's necromancy, never! I-I'll turn green! They'll kill me, I can't! I won't!" "Why, that's exactly why I need you to do it for me. I hate that spell, I wish the Thalmor never thought of it." "What? What spell?" "The everlasting spell that turns your palms red, your skin green, and your eyes gold, black, or white! The Thalmor created it to try and prevent necromancy troubles in Skyrim." "Wait, I heard some old Dunmer saying that it was the Thalmors' doing! How do you know that?" "Why, I was one of the ten forced to create it. I was a master necromancer, and then they asked for my assistance. If I refused, that would look a little strange, wouldn't it? Now, raise this woman!" "I can't! I don't even know the spell!" The Altmer nodded to the Orc and handed him a book. Not just any book, but a spell tome with the Conjuration symbol on it. "Ah, I believe 'Reanimate Corpse' should do it, don't you think?" the Altmer asked, shoving it towards Sevin. "Read it." Sevin stared down at the spell tome, but didn't open it. "My goodness," he hissed. "Stop having me repeat myself, read it! " Sevin opened the spell tome with shaky hands. The first page read 'Reanimate Corpse,' and he turned the page. He read the book as slowly as he could, and finally the book turned to ash in his hands; he finished it. "I will not say this again: bring her back to life." Slowly, Sevin approached the body with his stomach in knots. He raised his hands, preparing the spell. He stood there, forever it seemed, with the spell ready to cast; he only needed to release it. "No! I won't do it!" "By the Nine!" the Altmer growled at him. He nodded to the Orc and he him upside the head. Sevin was knocked to the ground as he held his head in agony. The Orc kicked him in the ribs, and he coughed up blood onto the floor. He picked Sevin up and pushed him towards the altar. Sevin prepared the spell again, and hesitated. He didn't think the Altmer would kill him, but torture him endlessly until he agreed to do it. He didn't want to suffer through that....maybe if he tried to kill him? But the Orc, there was no way he could best him in battle...maybe the spell would fail? Maybe... Sevin closed his eyes, and cast it. The Altmer laughed with joy as Sevin fell to his knees, looking at his hands as his palms turned red, and his skin turned green...he could only imagine what his eyes looked like. He looked up, and the woman got up from the altar, looked around. Her eyes met the Altmer's, smiled, and to Sevin's to surprise, she hugged him. Then, she looked over at Sevin crouching on the ground and gave a look of disgust. "Who is this Breton, why is he here?" "Oh, just some scum from the College of Winterhold. Had him bring you back, no worries, we'll leave him on the street." And just like that, the Orc hit him on the head, and once more, blacking out. 〜လ〜 Sevin woke suddenly, and scrambled to his feet quickly, looking where he was. He was in the city of Solitude, the capital of Haafingar, far from Winterhold. Sevin held his head for a moment, and remembering his hands were green and red, he shoved them in his pockets after putting his hood up. Looking at the different stores, Sevin spotted the Radiant Raimant, and got an idea. He walked inside, and asked the lady at the counter, "Could I get a pair of gloves, please?" "Of course, that will be five septims," she said, putting the gloves on the counter. Sevin pulled out the five coins, threw them on the counter quickly and grabbed the gloves. "Thanks," he muttered, walking out of the store. Sevin put the gloves on silently, and walked down to the stables to catch a ride the carriage. He walked up to the carriage driver and asked, "How to much for a ride to Winterhold?" "Fifty septims," he replied. Reaching into his pockets, Sevin pulled out the desired amount and gave it to the driver. He climbed into the carriage and the driver headed off. "Winterhold is an interesting city, with the College and all. It's pretty weird and all, but I've seen quite powerful mages come from there, so I have respect for it. Been there?" "Yes," Sevin said. "I live in Winterhold, and attend the College." "What are you doing in Solitude then?" he asked politely. "College business," Sevin lied. 〜လ〜 By nightfall, the carriage reached Winterhold. Sevin didn't feel like going back up to the College just yet, but instead went into the Frozen Hearth. It was pretty much empty; the bartender, Eirid and a couple others he didn't recognize. We he saw Eirid, he immediately extremely upset, but he, had the biggest crush on her in the world. His friends always teased him about it, but never dared to tell her. Sevin and Eirid grew up together as kids, and once, they managed to sneak into the College when they weren't allow. We watched mages preform spells, Sevin thought it was amazing, but Eirid was frightened by it all. She still, however, respected mages, but didn't like thought of her trying to do magic. So when they grew older, Sevin went to the College, and Eirid took over her parents job of running the Frozen Hearth. But now, now that Sevin had done what he had, his chances with her were slim to none. He sat a table in the corner, and she approached. "Hello Sevin," she said, smiling. "What could I get you?" "An ale, please," he smiled weakly. Eirid looked surprised but didn't say anything, she walked back to the counter and came back with the ale. And to Sevin's surprise, she sat at the table with him, and he tried his best not to look uncomfortable. "So," she said, trying to start a conversation. "What are you doing here, so late, without any of your friends?" "I just, I just wanted a drink...is all," he said. "Oh, well then- woah, Sevin, I didn't realize-" she looked at him curiously. "Your eyes! They're so-" "Ah, I- I have to leave now, bye," he got up quickly and walked to the door. "But, you didn't even open your drink!" she called after him, but he left anyways, feeling bad that the one time he didn't want to talk to her, was the one time she did. Sevin walked up to the College, trying not to look at the spot where he was attacked. He crossed the bridge and went into the Hall of Attainment, and fell asleep quickly. When he woke, his friends were all sitting around, and Sevin looked surprised and said, "Woah, what the-" "Sevin! Where were you? You've been gone for two days!" "I-I was-" Sevin stuttered while debating whether he should lie or tell the truth. Surely his friends would get him into trouble? "I was in Solitude." "Doing what?" said another. "You went to get your book and we haven't seen you since. Why were you in Solitude? And why didn't you tell us about it?" "Well, I didn't, um, didn't plan on going, it just came up, and-" "By the Nine , Sevin, just say what happened!" "I was kidnapped! Okay!" he shouted, a little louder than intended. "Kidnapped? By who?" "Some Altmer, I don't know! I was in some sort of room, and there was a dead Altmer, too, and he had-he-" Sevin just took off his gloves and showed them, and they all gasped and looked surprised. "He, he made you perform Necromancy? But why?" "He never said why," Sevin said. "He yelled at me and his Orc bodyguard kept hitting me, and I just, just did it.....but tell me, what color are my eyes?" One of them got up and looked closely at his eye. "It's gold. Does that mean anything?" "I'm not sure..." "Maybe we should talk to the Arch-Mage about this," Sevin looked up with a panicked expression. "I mean, if you explained your situation to him, maybe he could help?" "Help? How could he help? Help turn me in, maybe!" Sevin shouted angrily. "Sevin, no one is going to kill you for this." "Yeah, you were kidnapped, which is illegal, assaulted, illegal, and forced you to do Necromancy, which probably illegal as well." Sevin guessed they were right, and agreed to go see the Arch-Mage. Him and his friends walked outside, and into the Hall of the Elements, where they found the Arch-Mage, talking to two people. They approached him, and Sevin gasped. The two people that were talking to the Arch-Mage, were the two Altmers that kidnapped him. They met eyes at the same time, and both Sevin and the male Altmer shouted, "That's him!" "You see, Arch-Mage," said the Altmer. "That's the one! I saw this student preform Necromancy!" "What?" Sevin said. "No, don't listen, he kidnapped me! He made me do it!" "Oh what rubbish, me, kidnap a student? Preposterous!" he said. "Wait, Arch-Mage," said his friends. "Don't listen to him! Sevin is telling the truth! That's why he was missing!" "He probably used that as an excuse to sneak off!" "If that is true," said the Arch-Mage. "Then why, would he openly say it was you, that did it?" He was lost for words. "Just accusing the first person he saw, is all," he tried to say coolly, but the panic was clearly shown through his expression. "No, it was you!" Sevin shouted. "Your bodyguard is probably outside, isn't he?" The Altmer didn't say anything. "Is this true, have you brought a bodyguard with you?" asked the Arch-Mage, but he didn't wait for the answer. "Sevin, what did this bodyguard look like?" "He was an Orc, with red and white warpaint," Sevin said, hoping the Altmer didn't bring a different one. "Nonsense!" said the Altmer. But at the perfect timing, another student stepped, in and said, "Uh, Arch-Mage? There's this creepy Orc outside, should I be concerned?" "Yes, bring him in here you would you?" The student walked outside, and several moments later, he came back dragging the Orc by his feet. "He wouldn't come willingly," he panted. "So I paralyzed him." "Excellent job, you may go now." "Uh, alright then," the student said awkwardly, and went to the Arcanaeum. After he left, the paralyzing effect wore off, and the Orc got up. "You fool!" yelled the Altmer. "I told you not to be seen! How hard is that to do?" "Excuse me," said the Arch-Mage. "I believe that Sevin's story makes sense. Sevin, would you mind telling-?" "Not at all," he said, grinning. He ran outside and shouted, "Guards! Guards! We need help! Quickly!" 〜လ〜 Once the Guards reached the College, the two Altmers and the Orc were arrested, and were sentenced to death. The Arch-Mage escorted Sevin to the Thalmor Embassy shortly after. It turned out, that the Thalmor had created a reversal spell, because this wasn't the first case when someone forced another to do their Necromancy work. The Thalmor also figured out what the different eye colors meant; black meant they preformed Necromancy for evil reasons, white meant it was for the good, and gold meant they were forced to do it and didn't want to. So a meeting was arranged and Sevin was going to get the green removed. "Wait," Sevin said before they cast it. "Is there any chance, I could keep my eyes gold?" The Thalmor exchanged glances, and one said, "That's alright, I suppose." The spell was cast, and Sevin filled with joy as the green and red evaporated from his hands. Sevin smiled, and went back to Winterhold, and everything went back to normal; going to the Frozen Hearth on every Fredas, but instead of reading, Sevin talked with Eirid. Eirid once confessed that she kind of liked him, and Sevin said he did too. And not long after that, they married in Riften. They saved up enough money to buy a house in Winterhold, which was quite difficult because there were so few. But they managed it, and they lived happily while Sevin attended the College, and Eirid tended the bar.